Marty McFly
Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly is the main protagonist of the science fiction/comedy franchise, Back to the Future, including the film trilogy, the animated series and the video game adaptations. He is an 80s teenager who lives in Hill Valley, California and is friends with Doc Brown. He unwillingly becomes the first human time traveler, when he accidentally activates the time machine DeLorean. From this moment, he goes through several adventures in the past, where he meets his family and changes history, sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst. He dreams about becoming a successful rock star, which he did. He was portrayed by Michael J. Fox who, would later go on to voice Stuart Little in the film series of the same name and Milo Thatch in Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. The animated counterpart of Marty was voiced by David Kaufman in the animated Back to the Future series. Personality Marty was an easy going adolescent most of the time. He is brave, calm, and clever. Despite all the crazy situations he goes through, he always reacts with humor, in contrast to Doc's seriousness. Marty's main problem is that he lets no one call him chicken and gets often in trouble because of his cockiness. Yet, he later learns to be more modest and to ignore insults. Marty is labeled as a slacker and an outsider in Hill Valley California. And he is also known as mild-mannered, athletic, relaxed, thoughtful, understanding, merciful, caring, friendly, laid-back and sensitive. Marty played lead guitar with The Pinheads and liked listening to Huey Lewis and the News and Eddie Van Halen. He is also a talented skateboarder. Marty was also shown to be good at singing, as shown in his performance of "Johnny B. Goode" at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. By 2015, Marty's life has spiraled out of control due to long-term pain from a hand injury that leaves him unable to play guitar. This injury occurs in 1985 after Marty accepts school enemy Douglas J. Needles' challenge to a road race and crashes into a Rolls-Royce. In 1885, Biff Tannen's great-grandfather Buford goads Marty into a showdown, which Marty wins despite refusing to draw a gun against Buford. Once he returns to 1985, he remembers both this event and Seamus' advice and politely declines Needles' challenge, avoiding the collision that would have ruined his musical talents. This event shows newfound maturity as he often loses his temper when called a "Chicken". Over the years, Marty learns how to make his decisions on his own terms instead of being influenced by others, thereby changing his future for the better. He finally fulfilled his destiny and become a successful rockstar. In 2090, Marty is a successful musician and he is more popular than Elvis and got his own impersonator. Trivia *Marty McFly's date of birth is June 12, 1968. **In that way, he shares his birth month and zodiac with his portrayer, Michael J. Fox. Both were born in June and are Geminis. However, Michael J. Fox was born on June 9, 1961, while Marty McFly was born on June 12, 1968, *Morty from Rick and Morty is loosely based on Marty McFly. *In Gravity Falls: Lost Legends, one of the alternate universe versions of Mabel was based on Marty McFly. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Western Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Philanthropists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Criminals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:MAD Heroes